


KickTheStickz???

by afraed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), crabstickz, kickthepj
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, KickThePj - Freeform, M/M, My goodness is there fluff, One Shot, PJ SINGING, Singing, Sitc, Sitcom, Summer in the City, Wow, crabstickz - Freeform, crabstickz2, even though you'd be reading about pj singing, i'm irrelevant, it's still prettyfucking hot because wow pj singing, pjthekick, these don't even count as tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afraed/pseuds/afraed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which KicktheStickz happens at sitc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KickTheStickz???

This story is currently being hidden as a draft. It could be updated, but then again, it could not be.


End file.
